More Than Me
by MewmewInuSailorHeart
Summary: Stuck in the Suburbs meets Kurt and Blaine AU. Blaine Anderson is tired of the limelight, but what happens when he runs into a fan that understands? Well why don't you read and see.


**_Authors'_ _Note:_**HI! I'm MewmewInuSailorHeart but you can call me Mmish! Hi I'm ninja-of-pasta! And we are the co-authors of this hopefully fantastic, definitely amazing, _fantabulous_ AU! It's Stuck in the Suburbs meets Klaine and we hope you like it. Mika (ninja-of pasta) thought this up one night when she was awake for too long and left to her own devices. Hopefully we can tag-team this plot bunny down and pull a novel length story from it's mind. We're sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but we just wanna see how the idea is going to go over with everyone. _So leave us a message with your thoughts, we'll greatly appreciate it!_

_And now, the latest hit from Blaine Ander-_

The combination of everyone's shrill screaming could practically crack the windows in Kurt's car. He's pretty sure they did once, even though Mercedes insisted that it was caused by a small rock.

The chaos caused by each of them trying to reach the volume dial results in Kurt jerking the wheel back and forth.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!" He screams as he swerves to avoid hitting the on-coming car in the opposite lane. Really, he should just start making the girls sit in the back row. This is the third time that they have nearly crashed _just_ _this week._

He slaps Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany's hands away from the radio before turning the dial up to full blast himself. He may love Blaine Anderson with an undeniable passion, but listening to his singing is no reason to get one accidentally killed.

As the smooth tenor voice flows through the speakers in his car, each passenger sings along as loud as they can.

_You put a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I__'__ve decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let__'__s go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Kurt sighs during the heavy breaks of electric guitar between the chorus and second verse. Blaine Anderson is the epitome of talent; he can play the guitar, the piano, and has the voice of a choir of angels. Tan, muscular angels. The wheel jerks in his hands and Kurt is pulled back from his daydream. He flicks his eyes to the back and it seems like no one realized that he dazed off for a second or two.

By the time the song ends, they have all sufficiently melted into puddles of 's just something about Blaine's singing that soothes the soul.

"Hey," Tina says, leaning from the back seat over the console, "what time is it?"

They all pull out there phones simultaneously,

_3:21._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"It's going to start-"

"There's only 9 min-"

"Pedal to the metal _now-_"

"Everyone shut up-"

"I don't think you understand the true importance of this-"

"Oh, I _understand-_"

"Shut up, shut up, _EVERYONE __SHUT THE HELL UP_!" Kurt screams, effectively shutting them up right before all three girls are slammed into the interior of the car as Kurt quickly jerks the steering wheel to make a right turn. He sees his house down the block and he is determined to get there in less than a minute. If that involves breaking the speed limit, then so be it.

When the car screeches into the drive way, all four of them jump out the car and bee line it to the Hummels' front door. Kurt barely remembers to actually shut the car off. He bounds through the door, the girls close on his heels, his dad is sitting in the armchair with a beer in his hand, watching the living room TV with what looks like Pawn Shop on it.

"Kurt?" His dad calls out as he watches his son rush down the hall to his room.

"Sorrydadcan'ttalknowbye!" He spits out before rushing down the stairs with the girls behind him, Brittany slamming the door closed behind them. If Burt Hummel didn't know his son like he did, he would be _very_ confused right now.

Kurt jumps two steps at a time down the stairs and grabs the remote off the corner of the side table, quickly clicking the TV on. He had already pre-set it in the morning so there was no need to rush to change the channel. His enormous smile is making his face hurt, but he doesn't really care when the DJ introduces Blaine Anderson's new music video.

The guitar strumming is heavy in the intro before suddenly changing into a more pop-like sound. Kurt twirls on the spot and side-steps to the right. They had all been practicing their own original choreography to Blaine's new song and now is their time to perform it for real.

They are all a bit distracted by the TV; it's not necessarily easy to dance while you're trying to focus on the television screen. Trust him, he's done a lot of dancing and crashed into _a lot _of things. He's broken a lamp, two vases, and the leg of an old wooden chair he had bought from a garage sale.

The music video focuses on a young looking girl who appears to be having the birthday of her dreams with Blaine Anderson by her side. They go an array of adventures; theme park, shopping at the mall, and generally making everyone jealous. It's not a bad video, and it definitely fits the tone of the song, but it just looks a bit odd with Blaine Anderson in it. He doesn't exactly look like the kind of person to _wants _to make people jealous.

By the end of the video, all of them have completely lost track of the choreography, bumping into each other and giggling, and just end up jumping onto Kurt's bed for the big finale. The bed creaks under their collective weight, but it seems to hold them well.

His chest hurts from laughing and singing, but he doesn't necessarily care. It's a pleasant pain that dulls down to a nice ache in the center of his chest. He's happy, really, truly, happy. He may be stuck in Nowhere, Ohio but it's only temporary. He's gonna get out.

He is.


End file.
